


It was always you

by bellafarella



Series: Drabble Prompts [33]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Episode: s05e06 Rock On!, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Short, Short & Sweet, True Love, Tumblr Prompt, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22178848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: 66: “It was always you.”
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Drabble Prompts [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1476443
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76





	It was always you

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collection of fics based off of phrases that I have been prompted with on tumblr and thought I'd also post them here. This new list wasn't specific about it being a drabble but to not make another series I am adding it to this same series.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!! 💗
> 
> p.s. sorry this one is super short but i've been in a bit of a funk with these last few prompts out of this list and i've been in a lot of back pain the past couple days, trying to get through it all.

Alexis finally left for Ted’s leaving David and Patrick alone in their motel room. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you right away that I didn’t want to date Ken,” Patrick tells him, apologizing again for how this day turned out.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have pushed it on you,” David says rubbing his shoulders.

“How about,” Patrick starts to say, wrapping David up in his arms closer, “we stop apologizing? We’re here together, alone, and there wasn’t ever any competition anyway.”

David smirks. “Oh no?” He teases, looking deeply into Patrick’s warm, sweet eyes.

Patrick shakes his head slightly. “It was always you. You’re everything I want and need, David,” He’s sincere, looking back into David’s deep, soulful eyes, seeing the small tears well up in them. David closes the distance between them, kissing him passionately on the lips as he wraps his arms tighter around his neck.

When the need for air becomes too powerful from the intensity of that kiss they pull back slightly, just enough to breathe, their foreheads still touching. David whispers, “I love you, Patrick.”

Patrick smiles before kissing him softly on the lips. He’ll never tire of hearing David say those three words first. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are a girls best friend ;)
> 
> Come find me on tumblr: bellafarella


End file.
